Letters To Santa
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Little Zuko wants to prove that Santa exists, so on Christmas Eve, he writes him a letter and is eager for a reply.  Modern AU. Drabble.


**Just a little Christmas story I thought of.  
>Just to kick off the Holiday Season. :]<strong>**  
>Plus, Zuko is adorable.<strong>

**I own nothing. **

**Reviews would be pretty beast though. :D**

* * *

><p>A young Zuko bent over a slightly crumpled piece of paper on the low coffee table. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to string together the words that were meant to be on his paper. Amber eyes squinted in concentration as he attempted to neatly write the message. The yellow pencil finally touched the paper and he began to write in shaky lettering.<p>

"Zuko, what are you doing?"

Zuko sat up quickly and turned to see his mother looking at him with a slightly amused expression on her face. A wide smile made its way onto the young boy's face as he greeted Ursa. The woman sat next to her young son and peeked over to the blank, crumpled piece of paper and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Zuko plopped down on the floor in front of his mom and sighed. "Dad says there's no such thing as a Santa Clause." He paused with a pout.

Ursa's lips went into a small frown.

Zuko perked up and smiled up at Ursa. "But, I'm gonna prove dad wrong and write Santa a letter and make it so that dad knows that Santa is real!" The boy smiled at his own genius.

Ursa couldn't help but smile. "What are you going to write then, Zuko?"

He smiled once more, inspiration hitting him suddenly he began to write sloppily on the crumpled paper.

_Dear Santa Clause,_

_Hi! I am Zuko, but you already know that. My dad says that you aren't real, but I know you are. So can you write back and say that you are real please? Thanks!_

_From,  
>Zuko<em>

Zuko quickly handed the paper to Ursa as she smiled at him and put it on the table with the milk and cookies, along with a fountain pen. Ursa knelt down, ruffled Zuko's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Now it's off to bed with you Zuko."

Zuko pouted slightly, but quickly began to run to his room, peaking at his letter as he ran by. Ursa followed slowly and flipped the light switch. The only light came from the elegant Christmas tree in the corner.

Early that next morning before the sun rose, Zuko opened his eyes and quickly jumped out of bed. He ran down the hall and stairs and skidded to a stop by the table where his letter still sat. He peaked over the edge to see that the milk and cookies were gone. He smiled and got up to his tip-toes and carefully grabbed the letter.

He hurriedly read the elegant words that were written on the page, and let out a squeal of excitement.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm real in spirit, and I will always be for as long as you believe._

_From,  
>Santa Clause<em>

Zuko grabbed the letter and started to run up to his parents' room in excitement. Zuko _was_ right after all, and his dad was wrong. Santa was real!

oOoOo

Zuko lifted the heavy, dust covered box and walked down the stairs. He sat it on the floor before the bare Christmas tree with a dust induced cough. He brushed the hair away from his eyes in annoyance. He paused only slightly when his hand gently touched the scar that covered his left eye. He looked up to Sokka who was munching on Christmas cookies and sighed.

"When I said 'want to come over and decorate' I meant decorate." He paused as Sokka shoveled another cookie into his stuffed mouth. "Not stuff your face with my food."

The other teen sighed and sat next to his friend. "So, what's in the dusty boxes here?"

Zuko shrugged. "Just some decorations that haven't been used for around ten years. I thought it'd be a nice change of pace."

"Well, aren't you festive this year."

"Shut up, Sokka."

The two teens began digging through the boxes that had 'Christmas' written on them with careful elegant handwriting. Zuko began pulling out garland upon garland from the box, almost sneezing when the plastic green strings almost went up his nose. Underneath what seemed to be a mountain of garland, but on top of a box of red and gold ornaments was a slightly crumpled piece of paper with childish handwriting. Zuko raised his eyebrow and read downwards to the elegant handwriting of his mother's and smiled.


End file.
